Plants vs. Zombies Th Big Adventure Chapter 1: The Start of an End
"THE START OF AN END.... the end of peace, the start of great wars. War, war started by Dr. Edgardo George Zeke S. Zomboss (Is that his real name?) His nemesis, his target, Creek Hazy David R. Whatshisname. AKA Crazy Dave His metallic pot on his head prevents him from being affected by Zombot Virus! Almost everyone else was affected. So, Dr. Zo---" "That's Crazy Dave's name?" said Sunflower. "Probably... you want me to finish the story or not?" said Peashooter. Then Potato Mine said "Can we eat now?" Peashooter then said "Sure, use your cashew skills and eat the cashew!" Then Peashooter looked closer on the brown ball rolling on his direction. Peashooter then mumbled "I hate everything." as Wall-Nut knocks the 4 plants out. Then Moonflower went out and said "I thought ypu were there!" "What do you mean? And where?" said Peashooter. "I saw you guys fighting with some plants I don't recognize against a bunch of Pirates and Egyptians!" said Moonflower. Then Peashooter said "Good imagination Moon, but it's not true." Then they heard an explosion. They ran to the front yard and found another Potato Mine? Another Peashooter? And an explosive cherry, a fire breathing-dragon, a stanky bean, a three-headed peashooter and some kind of... Magnet... what? Then they heard the extra peashooter say "I can see you! I AM YOU! PEASHOOTER!!! Welcome to the future buddy. Also I know you will run." And of course they ran to Crazy Dave. "Who the crap are they?" said Moonflower. Crazy Dave didn't hear her because he was busy making his taco. Then they heard a bang! They noticed it was a machine... and Dr Zomboss! Dr Zomboss straight up disappeared with everyone else except Nightshade, Grimrose, Dusk Lobber and Shadow Shroom. Moonflower asked Grimrose "Who were those?" Then Grimrose said "I-I don't know... we just helped them because they asked for help... they said they were.. s-some sort of t-time travelers?" Moonflower then said "Time Travelers?" "Did you ask one of them our secret codes?" Then Grimrose said "They got it right!" Then Peashooter remembered the other Peashooter's words "I AM YOU!" echoing in his head. Then Peashooter quickly said "THEY ARE US! WE ARE THEM! THAT IS OUR FUTURE! OUR INCOMING FUTURE SURFING THROUGH TIME!" It sounded like there were two peashooters talking at the same time. Then as Dave was taco and put some hot sauce it disappeared. Then they went outside on the lawn finding asleep puff-shrooms and a really old one (forgot the name). Then Peashooter threw a Cofee Bean at the old one and said "DUDE WTH! Y U LIEK TACOS? DONT PRANK ME AGAIN I KNOW U DID IT U HAVE THE POWER TO TELEPORT! IT SAID SO IN HE DOCUMRENTARY!" Then the old puff shroom said "You stupid! I DID NO SUCH THING! I WAS ASLEEP STUPID!!" Then Dr Zomboss appeared from their pool and teleported in front of Peashooter holding the taco. And Dr Zomboss said "This taco can create a sacred virus spreader! WE NEED TO FIND THE MATERIALS!!!" Then he warped somewhere random. Then he threw an onion on the flower pot. Then the Gloom Shroom woke up and released loud fumes. Then Crazy Dave took the 9 plants in Penny and they traveled through time. Then Dusk Lobber said "Why?" The End